Jade Snape
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: Everyone knows about the Golden Trio. Well. They think they do. What if Harry wasn't an orphan? What if his father was... Snape? What if he had a sister, who hates him, named Jade? What if, her own father, thought she was dead? Until now. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you love the story! Need advice if you have any, just PM me! Thanks!**

**-DrunaLove- **

**P.S. I almost forgot I will probably get one about once maybe twice a week! So excited for you guys to read this. I'm so excited! HAPPY READING! **

I run my fingers through my hair as I awake. I hear my dad flip through The Daily Prophet. I slowly get out of bed and open the door, I walk out and say "Good morning." "Hello Jade" He said in his usual voice. He looked up at me and smiled. His eyes were the same coal black, his hair greasy as he always put gel in it. His clothes are the same as always black. He stood up and asked me if there was anything I needed. I said no then he handed me a letter and said he needed to go to work. He kissed me on the forehead and left the house. I opened the letter addressed to me on the front, in beautiful writing. _Jade Snape, second bedroom. 1248 Hogsmead. _I then started reading the rest, in the same curved and slanted writing. _ We are pleased to inform you, that you've been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_**Headmaster **_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.**_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

I turned to the page attached and read:

_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_ sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I finish reading the letter and set it on the table. I jump up and down faster and faster and say "YES! YES! YES!" I twist around and throw my fist in the air. I'm acting like a muggle teenager, when they get accepted to a college they like. My dad walks into the room with a huge grin on his face. He half walks half runs toward me. He pulls me into a huge hug so that I can barely breath he smiles a mile wide and kisses me on the head. We hear the floo and find my best friend Draco Malfoy standing there. "Jade I got it! I really got accepted!" He runs toward me as my dad lets go and pats him on the back. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we both blushed furiously. My hair also turned a dark red. My father just laughed and said he really had to go. He kissed me on the head once more, said "I love you. Congratulations!" Then he left the room with one more wave and a huge smile.

Later that day Draco and I were talking in my room on the bed laying down side by side, facing each other. "So what about that Potty?' He asked abruptly. He was obviously talking about Harry Potter, the worst person in the world in our opinion. "I mean seriously, everyone knows that he'll obviously be there too." He finished talking and ending my train of thought. "Ya I know, the best to do is just ignore him, tell on him if he get's in the way." He slowly put moved his hand towards mine and intertwined it. I smiled and didn't move away. We continued talking when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked out of the room he got up and followed me. I opened the door, and found my best friend Hermione Granger standing there. I hugged her as she walked in. She squealed with delight and said, "I got it! I got it! I got it!" I hugged her very tight, and Draco then Hugged us both. "I'm so so so happy!" She said again. She kissed Draco then too. But of course on the cheek I didn't kiss. "Geez now all you need is a kiss in the middle." His face turned bright red and my hair turned from it's usual brown, to a bright pink. Hermione and I just laughed. Then she said "Don't look at me!" We walked outside and laid on the grass. "I'm so happy!" I said. "Me too." They agreed. We all laughed. I've laughed a lot today. "Ok, let's all make a promise here and now, We will NEVER EVER EVER be friends with Potter!" I said. Then I added, "Heck we won't even dare to look at him!" They both laughed and said, "Promise." I looked to my right and saw Draco's perfect blue eyes and his bleached white hair. His skin was the most pale skin I've ever seen. His lips are the best red, I wish I could change my hair that color, but it's too natural I've honestly tried about one million times. I smile at him and he smiles back. He holds my hand and again I don't move. I turn my head though, and look at Hermione. Her dark brown bushy hair, is about shoulder length, with her big brown eyes any good man would fall for her. If you were to ask her anything she would answer it straight out of a book. If you were to ask her what any word means she would answer straight out of the book. She is by far the smartest person I know. We were all home schooled and our teachers changed first my dad than Hermiones mom then Draco's mom. We all love being home schooled but we're so happy to go to Hogwarts. "I can't wait to get a wand!" I say aloud. "Me either!" Draco says. "Ya I can't wait to get the wand." Hermione said, then she added, "Or of course the books!" She added. Draco and I groaned and she laughed. Then Hermione held my hand because we're best friends. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell straight to sleep.

That night as I awoke, I found my father towering above us. He was smiling a little I guess. He woke up Draco by poking him in the chest, he woke up feeling his stomach and rolling over. We all laughed, and Dad said that Hermione and Draco's parents are here for dinner. We all went to wash our hands and face, before we sat down at the kitchen table. Together of course. Then we started eating lasagna and fresh cauliflower with our favourite drink, fruit punch. As we ate the grown ups started talking about who should take us to Diagon Alley tomorrow. They finally decided on Hermione's dad and Draco's mom, because my father and Draco's father are working, and Hermione's mother has a new client to meet, they say she has bad teeth. "Well I sure can't wait for tomorrow!" I said. "Me either!" They both said. "Draco, Hermione, you guys wanna sleep over?" I asked them. "Shore." They replied with a shrug on their shoulders. "Is that okay?" I asked their parents. They smiled and said that's alright. I gave my dad a huge hug and a big kiss, and we all went to bed. Well not really bed, more like secret sharing. "Ok, Mione you first." I said to Hermione, that's the nickname Draco, my dad, and I gave her when we were younger. Hermione was laying at the foot of my bed on her stomach, head on her hands. Draco was sitting at the other end, with my head in his lap we were both facing Hermione my head turned, and Draco of course was just sitting there. We usually end up spending the night together almost every night. It's only a few nights we don't. We soon began talking when Mione said something very new. "Listen I've got a real secret.' She hesitated as if debating whether she could trust us or not. I guess she decided she could, because she continued. "I think I want to be in Ravenclaw, o-or G-Griffindor.' Draco and my eyes almost popped out of our heads because we were so surprised. 'Maybe!" She added quickly. "That's alright with me, as long as you don't become friend's with Potty." Draco said. "Ya, or ANY of the Weasley's." I agreed. "Deal." She said. "Oh and as long as you're always still our best friend." I said nodding my head. "Ya." Draco said nodding as well. "Always!" She replied. We all hugged. Hermione decided to lay beside me so she laid down. Draco made a movement to move my head and barely succeeded. He then laid down on the other side of me. (I have a king-sized bed so I can fit all three of us on here, we are all in good shape.) I turned the opposite way and look at my clock. It read 2:00 a.m. and I decided it was time for rest I looked at Mione and realized she was already out. I then looked at Draco and he was almost there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters except Jade. I also own the plot/story line.

Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke with rough arms around my waist.

I turn and see Draco with his arms around me. I smile and turn my head to look at Hermione.

She looked up and smiled. She looked at Draco and laughed. "He so likes you!" She whispered. "Whatever." I mumble. His arms felt like they belonged there. It was weird how I've known my whole life, and have never had feelings for him. Or do I?

"Good Morning." Draco says, then realizing his arms are wrapped around me, he blushes and quickly pulls them off and changes the subject. Hermione said she has to go to the bathroom and she'll be right back.

We say okay and that leaves Draco and I alone. We sit up and stare at eachother. He says he has something really important. He clears his throat and says. "J-Jade. I-I think I-" I'll never know what he has to say because Hermione comes back saying breakfast is ready.

She walks away again, and I look at Draco for an explanation. He just looks down and says "Never mind." I shrug and we walk down the hall. My dad hugs me and gives me a kiss on the forehead and goes toward the floo. We all look at eachother and Hermione says something about the floo and walks away.

Draco and I look at each other and shrug. "So..." I say trying to start conversation. "So what are you gonna take for classes?" He asks. "I dunno. I suppose we'll be assigned classes but I'm not sure." He nods and mumbles something. I only catch the words 'go out' and 'me.' "What?" I ask him. "Nothing." He says. "It doesn't matter." He adds. I nod my head slightly, but I can't help but feel bad. He is so sweet. I love him. Why am I thinking like this? "Stupid hormones." I mutter. Draco chuckles and I look up. His grey eyes look almost silvery and perfect. His blonde hair is like waves of sun coming off of creamy milk skin.

We hear a knock on the door and a loud bang from upstairs. Draco says he'll go upstairs and I go to the door. "You always get the fun!" I smirk. He grins and swats me playfully walking upstairs.

I open the door and find Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Granger. I smile brightly and let them inside.

Mr. Granger doesn't like the floo it makes him dizzy. So they drove muggle way instead. Draco comes down with a blushing Hermione. I can only guess what was going on up there. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight of their hands. Merlin's pants! I need to stop thinking this way.

Hermione, and mom walk into the kitchen and shut the door. (I call Draco's mom my mom because she is just like one. She's not really mine of course. Mine died when I was little.)

Draco and I just stand there and he grabs my hand. He turns my head with his other hand and  
says. "This is what I've been trying to put into words all morning." He slowly moves his head  
towards mine and kisses me.

It's a long kiss probably two or three minutes. He drops my hands  
and leans back. He tries to walk away but I pull at his arm. He turns and walks slowly leans in again and I kiss him longingly, he puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. This kiss lasts a long time then Hermione walks in and clears her throat.

I almost didn't notice because all I could think about was how his lips tasted against mine. He taste dof mint and chocolate. He was perfect. He pulls back and we both blush and look down. She laughs."So are you two officially together now?" She asks us. We look at each other and I nod slightly, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. My skin feels tingly where he kissed it. I pull back and grin. We hold hands and walk toward the kitchen without a care in the world. Until we find Mom unconscious on the ground and Mr. Granger is lying on the floor. Dead.

It was so scary seeing this. I screamed and Draco held me. Hermione burst into tears and leaned down to her father. Her mother has a muggle machine called a cell phone, so I told Draco that we should leave her alone and call Mrs. Granger, and my dad. He said alright and I see fear for thefirst time I've known him. I kissed him, it was quick but it was enough to calm him down.

I grabbed on phone and he grabbed the other. I called Mrs. Granger and he called my dad. When I heard her pick up she said "Hello?" in a kind of annoyed voice. "H-Hi.' I stuttered. "Umm you need to ditch y-your client and get o-over here. A- As soon as possible." I finished with tears falling down my cheeks. Silence on the other end. "Why?" She asked. "Y-You J-just need t-to come!" I started bursting into tears and ended the phone call. I ran over to Draco and cried into his chest. I heard the rest of the conversation my dad and him were having. "Ya um Mr. G-granger, he's u-um d-d-d..." I'll never know what my dad will say because Draco ended the phone call, and cried as well. I hugged him tightly and he kissed my forehead. I felt sad tears dripping on my head and looked up. "Draco?" I asked him. "Y-yes." He answered. "We have to comfort Hermione every day. This is probably so hard." I replied. "Ya, don't worry your pretty little head. We will always comfort her. He said.

I kissed him once more for about a minute and then he leaned back and smiled sadly. He held my back with his arm and we walked over to the kitchen and in the door. Hermione was laying her head on her dad's chest and was still crying. We heard the quick "SNAP" of someone apparating and then two people walk in the door. We hear a scream and I know it's Mrs. Granger. She walks over to Mr. Granger's lifeless body and cried so hard. She laid her head down on his chest just like Hermione. Everything is silent except for the occasional sound of a sniffle from Hermione or Mrs. Granger. I walk over to mom and sit down I listen to her heartbeat. Good, she's still alive. "Dad, Mom's still alive wanna help her come back to consciousness?" I asked. "Yes dear." He replied sadly. I might be imagining it but I swear a tear fall down his cheek.

I looked at Draco and he was wide eyed. He saw it too. My dad is crying? Damn. I think Draco is so hot. What the Hell? Somone just died and I'm thinking Draco is hot. It's true he is but... I shake my head to clear the thoughts away. My dad sits next to her and he uses the... whatever charm to get her conscious Her eyes flutter open and she looks startled and sits up. She then stares at Mr. Granger, and looks sad. She is not allowed to cry because Lucius, Draco's dad, heates muggles more than anything. I stand up and walk to Draco.

I kiss him and cry into his chest, again I feel tears on my head every couple seconds. He says that he can't stand the sadness and is gonna go outside.

I walk out with him and we sit on the porch for a while. He looks at me and asks if we should tell them. Our parents I'm assuming. "I dunno. Our dad's will probably not be happy... but I don't know about your mom." I said after a while. "Well we're going to have to find out soon enough."

He said standing up and stretching. He helped me up, and kissed me. The kiss was soft and long his lips were so perfect. I always get these butterflies in my stomach whenever he kisses me.

He puts his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He slowly moves his hands down to rest on my bottom and I lean closer. This kiss is so perfect. I close my eyes. He moves his hands to my waist and rubs my hips. We didn't even notice the door open until I hear my dad clear his throat.

**Hey Guys! Omg I might change this too M rating but do you think so? I don't know. Tell me what you think. You guys are probably lik,"Well why did she kill him in the second chapter?" Well. I don't really know... lol. I'm gonna stop blabbering and just** say,** Please review!**


End file.
